Its always been you
by Oblivionokay
Summary: "charlie Fairhead saved my life." The explosion goes off and zoe's thrown from the boat, will Max be by her side? (oneshot) This is a joint oneshot written by BethyBoo97 and myself xx


**Hello everyone, so this is a joint fic by me and BethyBoo97, we hope you enjoy, reviews would be most welcomed x**

* * *

His life seemed to go into slow motion as he watched the woman who was his entire world on the boat that was sailing away from the wedding marque that was up in flames behind him. The fire seemed like the least important thing as his new bride drifted further away from him.

"ZOE!" Max screamed, hoping that by some miracle Zoe would come back to him. Even in the distance he could see his bride turn around but she showed little sign of going back to him, the distance between them prevented him from seeing the look of sheer terror across her face and hearing the whispered rendition of his name that spoke volumes. In fact all he could hear were the screams of his colleagues, friends and family. He felt a hand on his shoulder and yet he didn't even flinch or turn to see who it was, he couldn't take his eyes off Zoe. Inside he could sense that something was wrong and the fear was something that wasn't going to ease until Zoe was back in his arms.

"Max" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. At that same moment the boat exploded, the sheer force causing Zoe to be thrown from the boat. Max stood rooted to the spot. Charlie saw Zoe fall and without hesitation ripped his tie off, removed his jacket and dived in. He swam faster, the only thought on his mind was getting Zoe out alive. Max came to his senses and quickly followed Charlie's strokes. They pulled Zoe to the surface, her pulse was weak and her breaths laboured. They swam with her to the waters edge. Someone tried to wrap a blanket around max but he shook them off, he cared only about Zoe.

"Is she okay, will she be okay. I need to know. Someone please! Tell me she'll be okay!"

Charlie put an arm round him.

"Here put this on, and get in the ambulance with her."

Max did as he was told, he sat shivering, clinging onto Zoe's hand too scared to ever let go again in the fear she would slip away and then there would be no way of ever getting her back. Her hand was ice cold, her fingers beginning to turn blue. The machine was beeping, her blood pressure was dropping rapidly. Max gripped her hand tighter, just letting her know there was no way he'd ever let her go again.

They arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into resus, her eyes fluttered open.

"Charlie Fairhead saved my life."

"Zoe?" Max spoke, his voice thick with anxiety. Zoe's eyes closed again but he felt her hand squeeze his slightly. The monitor beeped steadily, showing that Zoe was stable but by no means out of the woods. _"I'm not sure what you can hear right but you always see people pouring their hearts out at the hospital beds of their loved one and I'm going to do the same." Max started, as Zoe lay unmoving with her eyes closed. "I know that today was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and that this was not part of the plan. I know we haven't always had the smoothest of relationships and that even today we've had our problems but I'm so in love with you Zoe. While you lay in the ambulance, the thought of a life without you was filling my head and I know it's not something I ever want. I'm sure losing you would be the death of me Zoe and I'm not willing to let that happen. No matter what it's always you, it's always has been you and it always will be. I know you hate the cliches but you're so much a part of me that I don't know how to be without you. Falling in love with you is the best thing I've ever done."_

A tear fell from Zoe's eye although tightly shut. Max sat down in the chair. His heart pounding in his chest. He kissed her hand softly. Not sure what to do next. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. Not daring to take his eyes off her for a second, very much afraid of what was yet to come. Chaos spread around him and yet he couldn't see past the love of his life that lay before him. Helpless and fearful. He had no control, and that's what scared him the most. He just had to believe, hope was his only friend in the world full of demons. "Zoe I love you, you know." He whispered into her ear.

"Max, you need to go and get looked at." Robyn told him as she appeared behind him. "You were in the water for a while too."

"Yeah but I wasn't being drowned by my own wedding dress." He replied bluntly, unable to take his eyes off Zoe, who was still in her wedding dress although it was now stained and ripped.

"It could be hours before she wakes up." Robyn pointed out, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"And it could be minutes, I need to be here when she wakes up. Let's face it, I'm okay and she's not." Max replied, he wasn't meaning to sound rude but he was not being separated from Zoe at this moment. Robyn pulled up a chair and sat beside her step-brother and also watched over her new sister in law.

"What was she doing on the boat Max?" Robyn asked, unable to control what was coming out of her mouth. Max never replied, instead he broke down into tears, no longer able to control the emotions that he'd been fighting all day.

"I promised to always protect her only a few hours ago and now she's lying in a hospital bed. I've already failed." Max sobbed.

Robyn placed her arm around him, he was broken. He felt like he'd let Zoe down. Maybe she would have to wait a little longer for answers but she could deal with that. He continued to sob.

Actions spoke a thousand words. Well today certainly proved that. It's not everyday you'd jump into the water to save someone. Max new in his heart that Zoe was strong. Stronger than him, stronger than anyone he'd ever met. She'd pull through. Wouldn't she? He didn't know. So many questions. So many answers and yet nothing made sense. His mind was spinning, he felt as if his world was slowly collapsing around him. Engulfing him into a void of oblivion.

He began to shiver as his clothes hung heavily from his body. The adrenaline slowly beginning to wear off. Robyn looked at him, noticing the shift in body language.

"Max, at least let me find you some new clothes and get you a warm drink."

"Yes okay but I'm not moving."

"No of course, you don't have to."

She moved from the room and max was alone with Zoe once again. He had no idea of what else had happened after he'd left the catastrophe. And right now had no intention of finding out.

Robyn returned with dry clothes and coffee. Zoe's wedding dress had been taken off and replaced with a hospital gown, they were slowing trying to increase her core temperature,meaning it wouldn't the long until she would be awake and the actual damage could be fully assessed.

It has taken another couple of hours but eventually Zoe began to show signs of coming back round. Her hand twitched slightly and her eyelids started to flutter slightly. Max watched for a moment until she looked a little more awake and then got up to reach for the help button to let someone know she was awake.

"Don't." Zoe croaked as she slightly moved the oxygen mask from her face.

"Zo, I need to let someone know you're awake so they can assess you."

"If you press that button then things are going to get crazy in here Max." Zoe tried to tell him through her barely there voice before she began coughing.

"Zo, stop talking. Things need to get a little crazy and then we can talk when we know you're okay and you can actually talk." He leaned forward, despite the look on her face he knew that pressing the button was what was for the best.

The room began to fill with nurses and it wasn't long before they were told that Zoe was okay but being kept in for observation and they were just waiting for a ward.

Max remained by her bed, his hand still intertwined with hers and yet they stayed silent. Both knew that there was a serious conversation to come but they day had already been too long.

Max waited until Zoe had fallen asleep, her eyelids twitched as she slept and it wasn't long before max gave into sleep.

* * *

The next morning he was awoken by the footsteps of a nurse coming to check Zoe's charts. He watched as she lay silently, seemingly at peace. As she began to stir max felt a rush of relief.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling."

"Well, my head is killing but other than that surprisingly okay."

"Good, now listen about that conversation we need to have."

"Max please not now."

"Zoe it's now or never. I need answers."

"Fine okay. But just let me speak."

Max nodded in response.

 _"Whatever you heard it's not true nothing happened, I was purely being a shoulder to cry on. Helping out someone in need. It got twisted. But for some reason I couldn't form the words in my mouth to convince you differently. Nothing happened, yes he tried to kiss me but he was upset, not thinking straight. I should have told you, but I didn't, I couldn't. And then after I married you I felt it was the right thing to do, I had to let you hear it from me but I never got the chance. After Louis comment, you hit him. I knew you knew there and then it was him that tried to kiss me. I saw you crying against the wall I had to leave I couldn't stay, you'd hate me. When I heard you scream my name I turned round and saw the fire behind you and before I could react I hit the water. Max I'm so sorry, if I'd just been honest everything couldn't have been prevented. This is all my fault. Max forgive me. I really thought I'd lost you today and it's true what they say you really don't know what you've got till its gone. I finally realised that you are all I need. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Max it's you it's always been you and it always will be."_

Max smiled, no more words were needed, he placed a kiss on her lips. This was the start of their forever.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review xx**


End file.
